


A Little Push

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Nigel glanced towards the restaurant and smirked before mentally giving himself a pat on the back when he saw Miranda's hand on top of the young woman, 'you did good there'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm back with another DWP fic! This just popped into my head while re-reading some of the fics I've read in this fandom. I wrote this in a rush and I also want you guys to know that none of my stories are beta'd, so any mistakes you will find are mine. English is not my mother tongue so bear with me.
> 
> AN2: Your reviews/comments for Warmth and Naked Soul were very much appreciated. And I'm so sorry if i'm not able to thank you properly. But I do hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, except for one. (I swear I'm getting tired with this part lol.)

Andy glared at the man seated across her, "you're gonna get nothing out of me Nigel."

Nigel rolled his eyes and tilted his head, observing the young woman in front of him. It had been 3 years since the brunette left  _Runway_ , and he could see that the girl had matured through those years. "I got you to tell me that you and Miranda had reconnected a few months after Paris," he raised an eyebrow.

 _Reconnected, really?_  Andy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "and that's all there is to tell! Miranda and I became friends after the twins ran into me at the park 3 years ago, I don't know what you still wanna know."

Nigel removed his glasses and wiped it clean before staring at Andy with a blank expression, "so you're telling me that when the news of Miranda getting engaged a month ago hit the public, you were all smiles for your best friend?"

Andy sighed, she and Miranda did become best friends. All thanks to the twins. Andy spent a lot of time with the Priestly women all those years ago and even got to a point where they had movie nights, lunch dates, and dinner dates. When the twins spent their weekends with their father, she and Miranda would stay in and take turns to prepare the meal. It was the best three years of Andy's life, but she couldn't help but think that it would soon be over and her heart will be left shattered to a million pieces.

When she looked back at Nigel, she was met with a sad gaze and a nod. She shrugged her shoulders, "I love her Nigel, I'm in love with her."

"But?"

"But as much as I want her to be with me, I also want her to be happy. Besides, if we ever have a relationship…romantically, it won't look good for her, and the twins. And, Nick is a good guy, I'm sure he'll look after her."

Nigel snorted at that, "look after her? Really?" He sighed and continued, "Six, come on, you still have a week to tell her how you feel! Could you really live your life knowing that the person you love most in this world is married to another man? And the twins, please Six, they look up to you as if you're already their second parent. You spend time with them more than their own father does."

"I can't Nigel," she shook her head, "what we have now is too precious, and I can't risk all that just because I've fallen in love with my best friend. I would be satisfied with what I can have after her wedding," she gave a pointed look to Nigel and said, "and I would be happy for her because I know how much it means to her that I'll be there for her every step of the way. We may not be able to see each other that often and our movie nights may come to an end but I swear upon the gods that I won't disappear in their lives as long as they'll have me."

Nigel groaned, "Six! Do you hear yourself? Clearly, those three Priestlys are your life, and if you won't do anything at all this week, you're gonna make the biggest mistake of your life." When the journalist didn't budge, he sighed and shrugged, "look, I don't mean to pry on your personal life or intrude," Nigel lay his hand on top of Andy's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I just want you to have your happy ending as well. No one, and I mean no one, is more perfect match to Miranda than you. Say what you want but I'm sure Miranda is far from getting her happy ending. She loves you too Six, you have to trust me on that. I've known Miranda for as long as I can remember and I haven't seen her let down her walls to anybody like she did with you."

Andy looked at him hesitantly, "I don't know Nigel," she looked around the restaurant before settling back her gaze to the editor, "I don't think I can take it if she rejects me. And I also don't think there will be a good time to tell her all this, she's busy with Runway and her wedding. Hell we haven't seen each other in 2 months. I jus-"

Nigel smiled, "then now is probably a good time?" he stood up and nodded over the journalist's head and Andy's eyes widened.

"You did not!" Andy gasped with a bemused look on her face.

Nigel shrugged, "you both need a little push. I told her last week that she needs to do something once I get you to admit your feelings for her. So, here you are." Miranda approached their table and gave Nigel air kisses on his cheeks. He gave a final wink to Andy, "you can both thank me by sending me an invitation to your wedding."

He didn't look back to see both flushed faces of the women he left behind. Before he got into his car, Nigel glanced towards the restaurant and smirked before mentally giving himself a pat on the back when he saw Miranda's hand on top of the young woman,  _you did good there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I haven't decided yet how many chapters this will be but I'm sure that I'm not yet done with it. If you guys have some suggestions of what you want to happen, just leave a review/comment and I will try to figure something out. Thank you for your lovely reviews! It was the first thing that I saw when I woke up this morning, that's why this chapter is added immediately.
> 
> AN2: I haven't started on chapter 3 yet but I have ideas on what will happen. Also, the following chapters will also be short, ranging from 1k-2k probably, because I'm afraid that I will derail from the focus of the chapter if I keep it too long. I'm not sure if this chapter is a little bit messy, I'll let you judge that, and please don't hesitate on giving me criticism (just be gentle I guess.). Anyways, off you go.

As soon as Miranda sat down on the chair, she sighed,  _god I've missed her_. She placed her hand on top of Andy's own. "Darling I'm so sorry."

Andy stared back at her with a confused look on her face, "what?" I'm going to kill Nigel, "why?" Her voice waivered just a little but enough for Miranda to notice.

Andy dared to look at her friend's left ring finger and she could hear her heart breaking as soon as she saw the ring. She pulled back her hand hastily and placed it on her lap while trying to breathe and not to fidget. "You...uh...how's Nick?"

The look of hurt on Miranda's face was evident, "I didn't come here to have a conversation about my soon-to-be ex fiancé."

"Y-you're not g-gonna follow through with the wedding?" Andy would've laughed by now about the tension surrounding them. There were so many things left unsaid but right at that moment, she realized that fear of the unknown was holding them both back from getting what they want.

Miranda shrugged and looked away shyly, "I would rather have you there with me than that boring man." Suddenly, Miranda looked at her with annoyance and frustration, "at first he was acceptable and I did enjoy his company, but darling believe me when I say you don't want to spend four hours with him. His blabbering is worse than yours. I don't know what he swallowed to become such a-" she narrowed her eyes at the smiling woman in front of her, "I don't see anything amusing at all!"

Andy let out a chuckle and sighed, "you tend to rant to me when you can't complain about something or you can't verbally discuss your opinions as soon as you have them."

She received a 'hmm' in response, "you do find it amusing when I'm all worked up. I should hate you for that."

Andy smiled sweetly, "but you can't. And you won't."

Miranda softened her features as she looked back at her but Andy knew this was where they both would get serious, "you're right." She nodded, "I can't and I won't. Because I love you. I'm in love with you." The journalist was secretly grateful for the isolation they have at the restaurant as she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Darling, you're the only one I want. And I feel so embarrassed that it took me Nigel and the twins to admit my feelings for you."

Andy's eyes widened at the mention of the twins, and Miranda chuckled, "a week after the engagement, the twins sat me down, literally, and they gave a very lengthy speech on why I should marry you and not Nick."

"Oh my god what did they say?" Andy laughed.

"They said, and I quote 'as much as we respect your decision mom, we love you enough to tell you that you're making a big mistake.' I sat there, completely and utterly speechless the whole time they were talking. After that, I sent Nick somewhere and told him I needed time. The girls also told me of everything they would have with you and not with Nick."

The brunette cringed, "you did not ground them did you?"

Miranda laughed softly before she rolled her eyes at the accusation, "of course I did not. Although I might have taken some privileges."

They were enveloped with silence, staring at one another trying to convey all their thoughts and emotions without having to say them out loud. Andy chose to end all their hesitations and broke the silence as she grasped Miranda's hand on the table, "I love you too."

Andy was rewarded with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen when Miranda stood up and tugged at her hand. They stood a few inches from each other when Miranda cupped her cheeks, "I would love to kiss you right now but I don't think it will be good for both of us. But as soon as I end the engagement with Nick," Miranda leaned into her ear and whispered as shivers ran down Andy's spine, "I will show you how much I love you and I will make sure that you remember nothing but my name."

Getting the reaction she wanted, she smirked, "now let's go home. I believe there are two girls who are very eager to have a movie night." Miranda turned and walked away.

Leaving an aroused and bewildered Andy behind. The brunette shook her head and rushed towards Miranda, "you are so evil, you know that?"

Once they were out of the restaurant, Miranda looked back at her as she slid her sunglasses on her face, "now I wouldn't be the Devil in Prada if I'm not evil, now would I?"

They got into the waiting car and Andy couldn't help but to laugh,  _thank god I love this woman_. She blindly reached for Miranda's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, telling her that everything will be perfect.

When they reached the townhouse, they walked together with their hands intertwined before two sets of arms tackled them with such force. Miranda immediately slip an arm around Andréa's waist to steady both of them before narrowing her eyes towards her girls, "is there a need for you to gallop around the house?"

The twins giggled before muttering an apology to their mother. "We're waiting here for so many hours already!" Caroline whined.

"And you told us that you're gonna have 'the talk' with Andy, so," Cassidy shrugged.

When they walked towards the den to get some rest before dinner, Miranda stopped Andy and sighed, "I still have time before Maggie will be ready with dinner, I might as well get this over with." She saw the look of uncertainty on the brunette's eyes and cupped her cheek, "I will be back darling, I promise you that. After all this, I'm all yours. I promise." Miranda leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before moving to say goodbye to her girls.

Andy walked her towards the door and took a deep breath, "Be safe and call me when it's done."

After a final nod, Miranda stepped out of the house and smiled, she loved that Andréa had her own way of showing that she did love her, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Now she just hope that everything will run smoothly so she could spend the rest of her night with the three girls she loved oh so dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Is it too slow? Or too fast? I'm not really sure, but I promise you they will get to the part of happily ever after, tho I'm giving you a heads up now that this won't go up to rated M. Leave your thoughts please
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: CHANGE OF PLANS!!!! So before, I kinda mentioned that I would add more chapters to this story, but then after posting the previous chapter here, many are asking for flashbacks about how their friendship developed. Which I totally agree btw. So this is the last for this story BUT I will be working on a long one-shot for the flashbacks you're requesting. Tho, I may post that next month or after that but I WILL BE POSTING IT. I start school this wednesday that's why I won't have much time.
> 
> AN2: If you guys have scenarios in your mind that you want me to add for the one-shot just leave it on your review/comment. I could use it and build their friendship around those things. And lastly, your kind words are so helpful! I love your feedbacks!

Miranda gazed up towards the luxurious hotel building towering in front of her and took a deep breath before walking towards the entrance. The man at the front desk gave her a nod and held out a key to Nick's room, "I won't be needing that."

She stepped into the elevator and absent-mindedly played with her engagement ring,  _I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing this for everyone involved. Andréa and I will be happy, the girls already approve of it, Nick deserves someone better. Someone who will truly love him, and that someone is not me. It never was. I just hope that's what he thinks too._  She snapped out her musings when the elevator doors opened. Miranda raised her chin as if ready for battle,  _show time._

The quiet hallway amplified the sounds of her heels which gave her an odd sense of tranquility that helped her to relax a bit. As soon as she rapped at the door, it swung open and revealed a smiling Nick on the other end. "Miranda! I was expecting you," he greeted.

The silver-haired woman blinked, "you are?" Nick gave her a nod and stepped back to let her in. She studied the man in front of her before speaking softly, "Nick, I'm here to call off the wedding."

Miranda noticed that Nick stayed silent, his back to her. She was a bit uncertain of how he will take the news, especially concerning her and Andréa. When Nick turned to face her, she was once again surprised and the wide smile that graced his features. He handed her a glass of wine, "I know, and it's about damn time," he chuckled.

Miranda looked bewildered, "what?"  _Did he think I was having an affair?_

Nick ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch across Miranda, "Miranda, we've been together for almost 7 months, and not once did I see you look at me the way you do with Andy. And honestly? I think you and her would be a great couple." He waved off her interruption and continued, "I do like you Miranda, and yes, I know that I ramble a lot," Miranda's eyes widened at that and he laughed, "I can't help it. But, I can't watch you settle. You're Miranda Priestly and that's not something you do.

"Anyway, I thought you needed a little waking up. And I thought proposing to you would do the trick." He saw her fiery eyes and rushed, "don't get me wrong, I would actually marry you but I couldn't let you do that. I didn't expect you to say yes, so I came up with my last option and ask the help of the twins."

"That's why they-"

Nick nodded again. He knew it was the right thing to do.

Miranda stared at him, dumbfounded and speechless. All those years, trying to push down her feelings for her friend and yet it seemed like everybody was aware of the mutual feelings except for both. All those lunches and dinners, the weekend spent at the park, the museum, the zoo, everywhere the four of them could spend time together, the answer to her hesitations was right in front of her. Screaming at her to take a chance on the smart beautiful girl. Countless nights of tossing and turning, wishing she could hold the young woman in her arms, to wake up next to her and tell her how much she loved her every day. She subjected herself to emotional suffering every time her mind went into overdrive thinking of every possible scenario the could happen when she got aware of love interests of the brunette. The sick feeling every time Andréa mentioned them to her, if only the young woman knew wha-  _oh god._

Miranda stood up abruptly and pulled the ring out of her finger, "I apologize Nick, you deserve someone better. Here," she placed the ring on his palm and nodded, "I hope you find her one day," she paused. "I-I have to go."

Nick beamed at her, as he walked her out the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "go get her Miranda."

* * *

 

After sending the twins upstairs to wash up, Andy turned towards the study and sighed. Sure, she and Miranda had admitted their feelings to each other, but the older woman could still change her mind, right? She walked towards the window and stared at nothing. Her thoughts went back to the night she learned about the engagement.

 _Andy was lying in bed, binge-watching her favorite show. It was one of the rare occasions where she spent the afternoon alone, without the company of two redheads and the older woman. If Miranda could see the tub of ice cream in her hands right now,_ she would flip. _Andy chuckled to herself and brought her focus back to the screen in front of her._

_The sun had set when, she was startled by the shrill tone of her phone. "Hello?"_

" _Andy!" the twins' voice echoed through the other end of the line and made Andy smile._

" _Hey what's up?"_

" _Did you confirm with mom already?-"_

" _Are you gonna spend the night at the townhouse again?-"_

" _Do you know where they're taking us?"_

" _Because mom won't say anything and we thought-"_

" _That maybe you know because you talk with each other 24/7"_

" _And did you know that we got thi-"_

" _GIRLS!" Andy interrupted. Her mind was reeling with bits and pieces of information that she can't process completely._

" _Yes?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

_She was met with silence on the other end before she heard one of them cough, "mom and Nick got engaged 2 days ago." Andy could feel everything around her spin, her stomach tied in knots and as if the air was pushed out of her lungs. She knew that the relationship had been going on for months but it didn't cross her mind that it will come to this point._

" _E-engaged?"_

_From the other end, Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other with worry, they are pretty much aware of the attraction between the two women, but their mother made her choice, and all they could do was hang onto Andy for as long as possible because without the young woman, their mom would be devastated._

_They had witnessed far too many sneaking glances, accidental touches, lingering smiles,_ and _outright flirtations as if they don't have teenagers that could be scarred for life. They wanted to do something, but meddling in their lives was something they couldn't risk, worst scenario would be losing Andy and the loving side of their mom simultaneously._

" _Mom didn't mention it?" Caroline asked hesitantly._

_Andy shook her head before remembering that the girls couldn't see her, "um, no, we haven't talked to each other for a while actually." She paused and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and tune out the beat of her shattered heart, "but maybe I'm gonna give her a call later and offer my congratulations."_

_The girls were whispering and Andy couldn't make out any word they're saying, "what is it?"_

" _Uh, well, maybeyoucantellhernow?"_

" _What? Slow down Cass," Andy smiled._

_Inside the townhouse, the twins were seated on the couch in their mother's study when they heard the soft clearing of throat. Their eyes widened before Cassidy reached for the phone lying on the table, "here's mom Andy."_

_Miranda's face was painted with shock, worry, anger, and uncertainty. She rushed towards Cassidy and snatched the phone, "Andréa," she said softly._

_As soon as Andy heard the soft voice of the editor, tears streamed down her face quietly, "Miranda."_

_Andy suddenly felt the room spin again, her vision blurred but she could clearly hear her name being called._

"Andréa."

Andy turned rapidly causing her to stumble forward and Miranda took hold of her shoulders to steady her. When she looked back up, she saw unshed tears from the older woman's eyes and noticed that she was crying when Miranda cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away. That's when she realized that she had to let go her fear of Miranda leaving her, because even though she accepted Nick's marriage proposal, she knew Miranda loved her. Right now, the amount of love present in the editor's eyes filled her with desire and she wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and kissed her passionately. She squealed when she felt herself being pushed against the window. She hoped that the kiss would convey the love she had for the editor. She hoped that it would reflect the commitment and dedication she's willing to give. And mostly, she hoped that it would convey the promise she had for their little family, that she would do anything and everything to keep them together. That when the time comes that they get old and wrinkled, their story would be something that their children and grandchildren would love to hear about.

Unbeknownst to both adults, two redheads just appeared on the doorway and looked at each other before they shook their heads and turned towards the kitchen.  _Yep, definitely scarred for life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I swear I have no idea how to describe this chapter lol. You might have some questions so ask away but I will try to polish things on the one-shot I am going to write (probs soon). I can totally imagine your inner Miranda giving me a once over and spouting off the trademark catch phrase. This is the last chapter so if you would be so kind and I will be so pleased to hear from you, leave a review. That's all.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please, please, please leave me a review. Just tell me what you think or if you want to give me a prompt or something. Or if you have time, you can check out my two other stories. Your feedbacks mean a lot to me.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
